Café en solitario
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: "¿Es o no es ella un ghoul? " es la pregunta que atraviesa la mente de Urie, también la de Sasaki -.¿ UrieXToukaXSasaki? Este fic es para el AI del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul.


**NA: Este fic participa en el AI del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul, para Linok. Persona a la que me quiero disculpar por adelantado porque creo que esto no se adecua nada a lo que ella pidió, pero es que he tenido algunos problemas que han acortado mi tiempo de desarrollo de esta historia y… Bueno, tampoco es lo que yo pretendía escribir. Espero que al menos lo disfrutes un poco.**

Urie abrió los ojos notando la espalda fría de Kirishima contra su puntiaguda nariz. Aquella ghoul repugnante siempre le daba la espalda cuando dormían juntos, y bueno, en el fondo no era tan raro. No era como si se profesaran un amor eterno, ni todos aquellos rollos edulcorados que vendían en los dramas que emitían por la televisión y que Saiko miraba con interés. Rodeó con su brazo a la chica, apretando su nariz contra la espalda mientras tiraba de la manta para cubrir su hombro.

Un investigador de rango 1 en la cama con una ghoul, bueno, aquella era su sospecha desde hacía unas semanas. Él mismo se preguntaba cómo era posible que la hubiera arrastrado hasta el apartamento que compartía con sus queridísimos, siempre con ironía, compañeros. En parte aquel animal con piel de humano le gustaba más de lo que podía admitirse a sí mismo, aunque todo se hubiera iniciado de una forma confusa y absolutamente visceral. Porque estaba casi seguro que por lo menos no era humana.

Había sido durante aquella última navidad cuando la había conocido. Paseando por Tokio, el olor de aquel café se había adentrado en sus fosas nasales, empujándole a entrar en la cafetería que luego sabía que era suya.

Con la Navidad y los villancicos yanquis sonando por todas partes y parejitas de la mano, lo cierto era que Urie solo quería una oportunidad de trabajar y alejarse de tanta parafernalia noña. Probablemente aquel sitio era el último en el que quería entrar, pero tras la última adaptación de kagune sus sentidos se habían visto ligeramente alterados, y realmente quería aquel condenado café.

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special.

Aquel infernal coro empezó a sonar nada más abrir la puerta y oírse un leve tintineo de esta, Urie casi cambió de idea, pero entró en la cafetería. Saiko se había pasado la última semana berreando aquella canción a pleno pulmón cada vez que tenía oportunidad. La peor parte era que Shirazu le reía las gracias y que había acabado tarareándola cuando habían estado investigando juntos.

El investigador no se percató del leve revuelo que se montó en las cocinas al verle entrar con una maleta como la que llevaba, tampoco era como si pudiera sospechar que se encontraba en una cafetería regentada por ghouls.

Se sentó en una mesa apartada, apoyado contra el cristal que daba a fuera, mirando la nieve caer. Partido por aquel carácter arisco, nadie hubiera creído que en realidad a aquel chico le gustaba ver caer los copos helados y deshacerse lentamente contra el suelo.

Ella misma, la dueña, se había acercado a la mesa para preguntarle la consumición, con su cabello negro azulado y una sonrisa correcta. Tenía que admitirlo, a primera vista, Kirishima le había parecido atractiva. Quizá era por aquel característico azul en sus ojos, o por la postura que adoptaba que le daba un toque orgulloso y elegante, ni siquiera se lo había replanteado. No tenía sentido. Las relaciones interpersonales estaban sobrevaloradas para Urie, pero no dejaba de ser un humano sujeto a necesidades físicas simples, aunque no le gustara. Pidió café y sacó sus auriculares unidos a su teléfono poniéndose su propia música.

Absorto en el jazz de los inicios, y con la mirada perdida en el exterior de la cafetería, echando alguna que otra mirada al culo de aquella camarera, no se percató de que la cafetería poco a poco se había ido vaciando. No era precisamente que el destino le llevara a quedarse a solas con Kirishima para que un romance, aunque si alguien se paraba a mirar la escena desde fuera bien podría haber pensado que era así.

Urie se llevaba la taza de café a la boca cuando un golpe le aturdió. No había sido suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle inconsciente, pero notaba como sus sentidos se ralentizaban al mismo ritmo que sus cascos descendían desde sus orejas al suelo.

Por su parte Touka estaba actuando a la desesperada. Ni siquiera había sacado su kagune, tan solo quería dejarle inconsciente para arrastrarlo a algún otro lugar e interrogarle. No, no, se suponía que su hermano debía interrogarle, para luego volver a dejarle sobre la mesa fingiendo que se había dormido allí y lo había soñado. No quería importunar al nuevo Kaneki, pero ver aparecer a aquel investigador después de haberle visto a él le resultaba inquietante ¿Estaban investigando el :Re? No era que tuviera ganas de volver a empezar de nuevo, no ahora que le había costado tanto esfuerzo construir aquel lugar.

El investigador se volteó tratando de alcanzar su maleta, pero sus reflejos estaban menguados por el golpe que le había asestado la camarera. Urie desvió su mano golpeado contra el estómago de la chica y empujándola hacía atrás.

Touka se apoyó contra una de las mesas, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, antes de lanzarse en otra envestida que esta vez no podía fallar. Levantó de nuevo la bandeja de la camarera para golpearle pero él la paró agarrándole los brazos. Sabía que su plan era bastante ridículo, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor y Yomo estaba fuera de la ciudad. No contaba con nada más que sus propias manos.

— ¿!Qué coño se supone que intentas¡? — preguntó el investigador empujándola de nuevo hacia atrás y esta vez agarrando su maleta, dispuesto a sacar su quinque. Miró los ojos de la chica esperando ver aquel característico rojo y negro, pero solo vio unas pupilas azules que desviaban la vista a la puerta.

—Eh… —las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta de la camarera que no sabía cómo salirse de aquella sin mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, pero no era lo que quería. Trataba de imaginar distintas salidas que no hicieran su vida normal desmoronarse por completo.

Se quedó mirando por un momento la cara de Urie. Las personas con rasgos agraciados como él debían estar hartos de encontrarse con gente rarita, podía hacerse pasar por una loca enamorada y esperar que nunca más volviera a pisar en el café. Se mordió el labio y se abalanzó sobre el chico, intentando besarle a la espera que él la refrenara.

El investigador notó cómo los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cuello, y pensó por primera vez "Es un ghoul dispuesto a comerme", pero lejos de morderle, notó como tan solo rozaba sus labios contra los de él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento rato atrás. Mentiría si decía que no le gustaba la sensación de unos labios suaves sobre los propios, y el ligero peso de unos delicados brazos sobre sus hombros.

Rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y la aupó sentándola en la mesa, mientras le devolvía aquel beso y olvidaba por completo que momentos atrás le había golpeado. No es que no pudiera conseguir a cualquier chica, pero le daba igual.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, Kirishima había venido como servida en bandeja. Miró su espalda desnuda de nuevo y dibujó círculos alrededor de su piel como si pintara un tatuaje imaginario. Si al final descubría que era un ghoul no sabría qué hacer con ella. Matarla era la respuesta coherente, pero no, a ratos él no era coherente con sus sentimientos hacía ella. Le gustaba como sus manos se colaban entre sus camisas, desabrochando sus pantalones y las caras que ponía cuando era él quien metía sus manos dentro de los pantalones de ella. Su piel siempre tan caliente, sus ojos siempre fieros hasta cuando era dulce…

—Eres demasiado pegajoso— gimoteó medio dormida la morena mientras se giraba sobre sí misma y clavaba sus ojos en los de Urie. Era un misterio tratar de adivinar qué pensaba.

—Vete a la mierda— Kuki se separó de ella fingiendo indiferencia y dándole la espalda. Probablemente sí, la mataría si era un ghoul.

Touka se incorporó en la cama buscando algo que ponerse sobre la piel, encontrando únicamente la camisa morada y arrugada de su acompañante. Pasó los brazos por las mangas y la abotonó mal, con un ojal por encima del botón correspondiente. Seguidamente se levantó de la cama y colocó sus pies en las zapatillas de Urie mientras pensaba en pasar los dedos por el pelo de este, pero no lo hizo. Solo se llevaban un año, pero a veces le hacía sentir que se llevaban siglos de edad.

La chica salió al pasillo en dirección al baño cuando la parpadeante luz del televisor que se encontraba en el comedor le llamó la atención. Caminó hasta allí, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Kaneki estaba sentado en el sofá, medio dormido… Aunque ya no era Kaneki.

"Haise Sasaki, Vaya un nombre más ridículo" pensó observándole desde lejos. Sonrió tontamente y pensó para si que le hubiera gustado poder decirle aquello directamente, como las otras veces que le decía cosas horribles sobre él, ninguna que realmente pensara de verdad. Aunque tal vez era mejor si nunca recordaba esa otra vida, así tampoco no recordaría lo dura que había llegado a ser con él.

En el sofá, Sasaki se hacía el dormido esperando a que Touka se volviera a la habitación con su subordinado. La había visto de refilón y después de saber que no podía tratarse de Mutsuki, había decidido hacerse el dormido para evitar ningún tipo de conversación superficial que después le resultaría francamente penosa de recordar.

Aquella chica le gustaba mucho, pero no en un sentido claro y conciso de la idea agradar. Kirishima Touka le producía una confusión ambigua entre la añoranza de algo que no había ocurrido y una culpabilidad demasiado grande que tampoco era capaz de identificar. Algunas veces se preguntaba si tenía que ver con el Kaneki Ken del que tanta gente le había hablado, y se negaba a creer en ello dado que de ser así ella habría reaccionado de algún modo distinto al verle.

Algunas veces, Haise se preguntaba si en el supuesto de que realmente él era Kaneki Ken si tal vez había tenido una relación con aquella chica y después volvía a un punto oscuro al que tampoco quería llegar. ¿Podría ser la novia de Urie un ghoul? Algo que se esforzaba por quitarse de la cabeza constantemente.

Oyó como la chica caminaba hasta la cocina, se servía un vaso de agua y volvía por el pasillo a la habitación de Urie. Había resultado doloroso darse cuenta de que esperaba que se acercara al sofá, se sentara a su lado y fuera lo suficientemente lista para saber que estaba fingiendo.

Entre agobiado y abatido, esperó el tiempo en que creyó que Touka no iba a darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba despierto, apagó la televisión y se fue a su propia habitación envidiando la suerte de Urie.


End file.
